La gardienne des gemmes
by Yumei Mizuki
Summary: Une vieille légende entoure la création des gemmes de pouvoir dans le cratère. Mais... les légendes ne contiennent-elles pas toujours une part de vérité.
1. Prologue

Ndla:

Salut tout le monde,

Voici ma première ma fan fiction.

Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de concis. Dès que j'essaye de faire un OS j'ajoute une idée et puis une autre et puis finalement je suis obligée de découper tout ça en chapitre.

Ce texte est le premier que j'ai écrit sur Aventures. Il se déroule entre la saison 1 et la saison 2. (Je sais je retarde)

Disclaimer :

Ni l'univers, ni les personnage ne m'appartiennent (dans cette prologue au moins).

J'ai rien oublié.

Alors c'est parti.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _Il y a bien longtemps, avant même la création du cratère, il y avait les dieux. Comme ils se sentaient seuls dans ce grand monde, ils voulurent créer la vie, des être capable de penser, de créativité et d'émotion. Pour cela ils rassemblèrent leur pouvoirs dans une gemme._

 _La première gemme de pouvoir naquit du pouvoir des ténèbres, de la terre, de l'air, de la lumière, du feu, de l'eau, des murmures, de la guérison et de l'érudition. A l'aide de sa puissance les dieux créèrent le cratère et les être qui y vivent. Mais au fil des siècles de nombreuses personnes, Hommes, dieux, élémentaires, démons et elfes avides de pouvoirs tentèrent de s'en emparer. Au vu de cela les neuf dieux créateur décidèrent de détruire la pierre en neuf morceaux._

 _Ils confièrent ces morceaux a des femmes au coeur pure, dont le seul objectif était de protéger les hommes de leur propre folie et de celle des dieux. Ces femmes s'organisèrent en une peuplade unique dirigées par neuf gardienne, une représente de chaque source de pouvoir. Elles vivaient dans les cieux sur le plateau de terre que les dieux avaient soulevé pour créer le cratère. Entre la terre et les cieux, elles protègent tout ceux qui en sont dignes et même ceux qui ne le sont pas. Elles veillent sur nous._

La jeune mère regarda son enfant qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Cette légende, elle l'adorait, c'était sa mère qui la lui avait raconté pour la première fois, c'était la première histoire que les troubadours de passage chantaient, la première histoire que racontait les anciens au coin du feu lors des soirs de veillée. Cette légende elle l'apprendrait à son fils qui l'apprendrait a ses propres enfants, c'est ainsi que les légendes perdures.

Cette femme qui au fond de son coeur voulait croire en ses gardiennes. Elle avait depuis trop longtemps perdu espoir en l'humanité mais elle espérait que quelque part au dessus de sa tête vivait des femmes qui n'avait aucun autre but que de protéger leur prochain.

* * *

Voila, voila. C'est tout pour cette fois. C'était très court je sais mais ce n'est qu'une prologue.

Rendez-vous bientôt pour le premier chapitre.

Que dame Inspiration vous rende plein de visite et vous couvre de cookies


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

ndla :

Coucou tout le monde,

Voilà. Premier chapitre de la gardienne des gemmes. Je rappelle que l'histoire ce passe à la fin de la saison 1.

Un grand merci a Klervia, Lou Kheel et Manga greida pour leur encouragement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira

PS: Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez dans le texte.

Disclaimer :

L'univers et Shin, Viktor, Bob, Grunlek ne m'appartiennent pas. Le seul personnage qui m'appartient est Galadrielle.

Évidement toute copie intégrale ou partielle est interdite sans la permission de l'auteure.

* * *

Rencontre

* * *

L'attaque avait été violente, rapide, furtive et avait causé de nombreuse blessure dont certaines étaient graves. En effet, ces saloperies d'araignées géantes avaient attaqués sans pré-avis et de nuit.

Ils avaient décidés de dormir près de la cité aux milles couleurs en se disant qu'elles n'attaqueraient jamais si près de la ville. Et mon dieu qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Heureusement les araignées n'était pas trop nombreuses et ils les avaient toutes achevés rapidement. Cependant elles avaient attaqués furtivement et avait eu le temps de causer plusieurs blessures importantes. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé ou Bob pour les amis était un demi-diable et pyromage. Durant l'attaque il avait épuisé toute sa psy et avait été blessé profondément au flan. Grunlek von Krayn le nain avait été blessé à la tête et avait perdu connaissance. Shindda Kori le demi-élémentaire d'eau avait été attaqué par derrière et l'araignée avait crée de profondes entailles sur son dos. Le seul qui était sorti indemne de cette attaque avait été le nouveau venu de leur groupe d'aventurier : Viktor Oppenheimer. Il était de garde lors de l'attaque des araignées et portait son armure. Viktor était magister inquisiteur de l'église de la lumière. Il était également le plus âgé du groupe mais il n'en était pas moins dangereux. Viktor avait rejoint leur groupe en quête de vérité sur la mort de feu Théo de Silverberg dont il avait été le mentor. Théo de Silverberg était mort peu de temps auparavant en essayant de sauver ses amis et la régions toute entière de Vladimir Hannibal qui cherchait a maîtriser les gemmes de pouvoir. Lors de l'explosion de pouvoir la montagne dans laquelle Hannibal s'était réfugié avait implosé et s'était affaissé sur Theo de Silverberg. Tout ce que ses amis avaient retrouvé de lui était son bouclier.

Bob s'était trainé tant bien que mal auprès de Grunlek pour évaluer ses blessures. Sans Théo pour les soigner ils n'avaient aucun moyen immédiats de soulager leurs blessures. Les aventuriers avaient prévu de continuer leur route vers le nord dès le lendemain matin mais ils devraient se reposer à la suite de leurs blessures et aurait besoin de soin donné par un professionnel pour guérir et pas un des mélanges infecte de Bob ou Grunlek.

Viktor proposa :

« Je connais une guérisseuse de la cité aux milles couleur qui acceptera de vous soigner et de nous laisser nous reposer dans sa demeure. »

Shin intervint

« Je suis conscient que Grunlek, Bob et moi avons besoin de soin mais comment payer la guérisseuse. On a pas un rond. »

« L'argent ne sera pas un problème, déclara Viktor »

« Tu nous avait caché que tu avais une amante, remarqua Bob d'une voix qui se voulait espiègle mais qui était trop faible »

« Non, elle me dois une faveur, dit Viktor agacé »

« Alors partons tout de suite, répondit Bob sans la moindre trace de malice cette fois, Nous ne sommes pas en état de nous défendre contre une deuxième salve »

Ils hissèrent Grunlek sur Lumière le destrier de Viktor ayant autrefois appartenu a Théo. Bob invoqua difficilement Brasier « son cheval démoniaque » comme disait les autres. Shin et Viktor montèrent sur Pluie et Mécano des chevaux qu'ils avait acheté au marché le mois dernier avec leurs dernières ressources.

Ils leur fallu plusieurs heures pour se rendre à la ville. Quand ils arrivèrent le soleil était levé depuis au moins deux heures et les gens s'activaient dans les rues miteuses. Entre temps Grunlek s'était éveillé et mis a part une migraine monstre, il allait bien. Il resta cependant sur Lumière qui était une monture moins imprévisible que Mécano. Ils suivirent Viktor dans la ville pendant encore une bonne demi-heure dépassant les échoppes miteuse et les grandes maisons des nobles pour finalement arriver dans un quartier de riches marchants. Les maison s'alignaient proprement le long d'un chemin de pierre, certaines avait un petit jardin. La maison devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent avait une petite écurie où les aventuriers laissèrent leurs chevaux. La maison était un peu plus grande que les autres avec un jardin luxuriant et bien tenu. Viktor monta les quelques marches menant au pavillon et frappa a la porte en bois ornée d'une couronne de deuil. Une voix de femme dure et féminine se fit entendre de l'intérieur alors que des pas approchait.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne recevais pas aujourd'hui (la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup violent) maintenant partez ou j'appelle la garde »

« Tu me mettrais vraiment dehors ? demanda Viktor d'une voix douce »

La femme portait une robe de deuil noire et informe. Elle était grande et mince, ses cheveux étaient composé de mèche rousse, blonde et de toute les nuances de couleurs entre les deux créant un mélange unique. Sa peau était parfaite et légèrement halé, le nez droit, des lèvres roses en forme de coeur mais ses yeux étaient définitivement la première chose que l'on remarquait chez elle. Celui de droite était vert émeraude et le second était bleu saphir, ce bleu qu'avait le ciel dans le moment étrange que précède le lever du soleil. Ses deux yeux étaient brillants comme si on y avait saupoudré de la poudre de diamant. Elle n'était pas une beauté classique mais elle était indéniablement belle. Elle se tenait de manière aristocratique mais pas arrogante.

« Viktor!, elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues joyeusement, Je suis désolé je croyais que c'était … Enfin peu importe entre je t'en prie. »

A ce moment-là seulement elle remarqua Grunlek, Shin et Bob qui se tenaient en retrait. Elle remarqua vite qu'ils avaient été blessés a cause du sang qui avait fini par teindre la robe de Bob et le visage livide de Shin et Grunlek. L'inquiétude se peint dans ses yeux.

« Entrez vite, je vais chercher de quoi vous soignez. »

Grunlek vacilla sur les marches, elle se précipita pour l'aider a monter. Elle les guida dans les salon de la demeure, une pièce confortable et chaleureuse. Elle installa Grunlek dans le canapé puis invita les autres a faire de même.

« Viktor, tu connais la maison, tu peux aller de débarrasser de ton armure dans la chambre d'ami mais avant peux-tu allumer le feu dans la cheminée(Bob s'avança pour le faire). » La voix de leur hôtesse changea de ton et devint accusateur et un peu maternel. « Balthazar Octavius Barnabé rasseyiez-vous. Hors de question d'utiliser vos pouvoirs dans cet état. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce. Viktor sourit face a l'air étonné de ses nouveaux compagnon, alluma le feu et parti retirer son armure au moment où leur hôtesse revenait les bras chargé de pot en tout genres.

« Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda Bob d'une voix menaçante »

« Je… C'est compliqué. » Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« As-tu lu dans mon esprit ? coupa Bob»

« Non, » s'exclama-t-elle l'air outré puis elle reprit a voix basse comme perdu dans ses pensées, « j'ai juste entendu parler de vous, de vous tous. Grunlek, si ça ne te dérange pas je vais vérifier si tu as une lésion a la tête, d'accord ? »

« Pas avant que tu ne nous explique qui tu es et comment tu en sais autant sur nous. » répondit Grunlek l'air plus intrigué qu'inquiet.

« Bien, » elle s'assit sur la chaise en face d'eux en disposant les pots sur la table basse, « je m'appelle Galadrielle et j'ai eu de vos nouvelles à travers Viktor qui m'envoie régulièrement des lettres.(elle leur laissa une seconde pour méditer ses parole) Maintenant je peux vous soigner ? »

« Comment se fait-il qu'on ai jamais entendu parler de vous, demanda Shin avant de gémir de douleur car il avait légèrement bougé son bras »

« Je vous répondrait après vous avoir soigné. »

Le ton était ferme. Ils n'auraient pas plus d'information avant d'avoir été soigné. A ce moment-là Viktor revint. Il s'était débarrassé de son armure. Galadrielle se leva et s'approcha de Grunlek. Elle lui fit pencher la tête, écarta ses cheveux et demanda :

« As-tu des nausées, mal à la tête ou la tête qui tourne? »

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Grunlek vira vert et sorti de la pièce comme si il avait le diable a ses trousses. Son départ fut suivit de quelque bruits inélégant. Galadrielle grimaça puis ouvrit quelques pots, mélangea deux ou trois produits y ajouta de l'eau et versa la mixture dans un verre et elle rempli 5 verres d'eau. Elle en tendit un a chacun, pris une gorgée d'eau elle même puis déposa un verre d'eau et la mixture a l'endroit ou Grunlek était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Celui-ci revint dans la pièce un peu géné, Galadrielle lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Viktor tu peux lui montrer la chambre d'ami et s'assurer qu'il boive ça. C'est un somnifère avec un médicament pour la nausée. »

Grunlek la remercia.

Elle approcha de Bob, elle l'aida a retirer sa robe et attrapa un linge qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et nettoya la plaie puis l'étudia.

« Je vais devoir suturer. Ça va aller? »

« Ouais. Vas-y. »

Galadrielle se saisit d'une aiguille et de fil. Quand elle planta l'aiguille, Bob se tordit de douleur. Ils s'excusèrent au même moment, elle de lui avoir fait mal et lui d'avoir bougé.

« Grunlek s'est endormi. » Viktor était de retour dans la pièce.

« Tu tombe bien. Viens m'aider. » Viktor compris immédiatement et tint Bob pendant qu'elle finissait de suturer. Une fois qu'elle eu fini, elle appliqua une crème cicatrisante et posa un bandage. Elle lui donna un verre dans lequel elle avait mélangé deux poudres et de l'eau.

« C'est un anti-douleur et un somnifère. »

Bob la remercia puis Viktor le guida dans la chambre d'ami qu'il partagerai avec Grunlek.

Elle se tourna finalement vers Shin. Il avait tourné de l'oeil. Elle jura, les blessures du demi-élémentaire n'était pas si profonde, il n'avait pas perdu énormément de sang non plus. Elle lui retira sa chemise et commença à paniquer. Des vaines noire s'épanouissait comme des fleurs autour des trois griffures parallèle sur son dos.

« Merde ! » Galadrielle avait juré si fort que Bob et Viktor revinrent dans le salon au pas de course.

Quand ils virent le dos de leur ami ils jurèrent a leur tour.

« C'est un poison très puissant. »

« Il me reste de l'onguent que j'ai utilisé pour Théo, vous le voulez ,demanda Bob? »

« Oui, dépêchez-vous. »

Bob fouilla dans leur sac qui était restés dans l'entrée, personne n'ayant eu le courage ou la capacité de les déplacer. Il en retira un pot en argile avec un bouchon en liège entouré d'une pièce de tissu élimé. Bob tendit le pot ouvert à Galadrielle qui s'empressa de l'étaler en couche épaisse sur le dos de Shin. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Viktor, Bob et Galadrielle observèrent son dos comme si il détenait la clé de toute les questions qu'ils s'étaient un jour posé mais rien ne se passa. Les veines noires ne se rétractèrent même pas un petit peu, pire encore elle continuait a se déployer sous la peau de l'archer a une vitesse incroyable. Galadrielle échangea un regard avec Viktor, se leva, disparut dans les escalier, et revint avec une gemme de pouvoir lilas dans sa main.

« Sortez. »

L'ordre avait donné en direction de Bob, ce dernier n'hésita pas et quitta la salle. Cela lui déplaisait de laisser Shin avec cette femme mais il n'était pas idiot. Galadrielle semblait avoir une idée pour le soigner et dans l'état ou il était, Shin serait mort dans deux heures au plus tard. Ils avaient déjà perdu Théo, ils n'allaient pas perdre Shin. Il monta a l'étage dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Grunlek, celui-ci était assis sur son lit collé contre le mur de gauche : il avait été réveillé par le raffut qui provenait du salon du rez-de-chaussée mais le somnifère le maintenait dans un état second. Bob alla s'assoir sur le lit collé au mur de droite, il regarda le jardin ou Eden était occupé a dévorer un lapin. Grunlek demanda d'une voix endormie :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Shin a été infecté. C'est grave. » répondit Bob d'une voix sombre.

Il était inutile de préciser d'ou venait l'infection. Il sembla s'écouler plusieurs minutes dans un silence amer. Mais quand le mage regarda de nouveau à la fenêtre le soleil se couchait.

Une vague de psyché les ébranla tout les deux. Les deux compagnons paniquèrent et descendirent les marches. Ils allaient poser le pied dans le salon quand Viktor en sorti en transportant le demi-élémentaire endormi (pas évanoui remarqua Bob) comme une princesse. Le dos de l'élémentaire était en parfaite santé. Le soulagement envahi les deux compères qui remontèrent les marches à la suite de Viktor et de princesse Shin et cessant de lutter contre le somnifère, s'endormirent. Au moment précis oz le sommeil attirait le pyromage il eu le sentiment que quelque chose de crucial lui avait échappé dans le salon, il voulu y réfléchir mais il était déjà trop tard. Il dormait.

La guérisseuse sortit de la maison et alla enterrer le gemme de pouvoir obscurci par le noir poison des araignées dans le jardin pour que la terre la purifie. Eden, la louve de Grunlek somnolait paisiblement dans le jardin, le reste de son repas éparpillé autour d'elle. Celle-ci se réveilla a l'approche de la guérisseuse et l'observa d'un air méfiant pendant que Galadrielle creusait un trou dans la terre.

« Bonjour Eden. »

La louve grogna. La guérisseuse approcha la main de la louve qui vint se frotter contre elle en ronronnant.

« Allez viens, on rentre.»

Galadrielle refusait de laisser la louve dehors. Le soleil s'était couché dernière les maison du quartier et les villageois risquait de tuer la gentille louve. En entrant la louve se dépêcha de monter rejoindre le nain, ses griffes faisant un petit bruit sec sur le parquet a chacun de ses pas.

Galadrielle prépara une lessive et un nécessaire de couture. Elle lava, reprisa, et amidonna la robe de Bob et la chemise de Shin. Elle alla déposer les vêtements devant leur portes respectives, puis revint dans le salon. Elle était épuisée suite a la perte l'énergie que lui avait demandé la guérison de Shin mais refusait l'idée de se coucher. Si elle dormait, Il hanterait ses rêves et la douleur insupportable recommencerait. Elle se rassit sur le canapé et ouvrit le livre qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de finir depuis trois mois.

Shin se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il avait besoin d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva sa chemise sur le pas de la porte, elle était propre, et raccommodé.

« C'est sans doute Galadrielle. » pensa-t-il.

Il se souvenait qu'il était aux porte de la mort quand elle était venu le chercher pour le ramener parmi les vivants et pour cela il avait une dette colossale envers elle. Il arriva dans le salon et s'étonna de voir sa sauveuse dormant toute habillée sur le canapé. Elle frissonna. Shin attrapa la couverture qui décorait l'autre canapé et l'en recouvrit. Dans le noir il ne remarqua pas la larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue. Il prit un verre d'eau et une pomme qui trainait sur le comptoir puis retourna se coucher.

Les cauchemars de Galadrielle l'avait réveillé tôt ce matin là encore. Elle avait fait une tarte aux pommes se souvenant que le demi-élémentaire adorait cela. Quand elle avait commencé a entendre de l'activité a l'étage elle avait fait bouillir de l'eau pour faire du thé. Ses invités descendirent un après l'autre l'escalier. Elle leur proposa de se servir de la tarte aux pommes et du thé et de s'asseoir à la table. Quand tous furent aussi et que Eden avait quitté l'endroit pour aller chasser son propre petit déjeuner, Galadrielle décida qu'il était temps d'aller chercher les lettres quand Bob l'interrompit.

Bob en repassant par le salon ce matin-là avait comprit ce qu'il l'avait dérangé la veille et comptait bien interroger leur hôtesse à ce sujet.

« Comment ce fait-il que l'épée de Théo de Silverberg trône au-dessus de votre cheminée? »

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois.

Je mettrais la suite bientôt.

Que dame inspiration vous couvre de bonnes idées et de cookies


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

Ndla : Salut tout le monde

Voici la suite de la gardienne des gemmes. Bien que je vais essayer de conserver un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain.

Merci a Mangagreida pour sa relecture et son soutient. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les très nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

Je rappelle que j'ai écris ce texte entre la saison 1 et 2 et que la saison 2 n'a aucune incidence sur ce texte.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Mahyar. Bob, Shin, Viktor, et Grunlek appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Galadrielle par contre vient de mon esprit (qui a mis les voiles). Toute copie partielle ou intégral est interdite.

Tout est dit ?

Alors c'est parti.

* * *

Révélation

* * *

Galadrielle s'était figée. Le seul bruit dans la salle venait de Shin qui mangeait sa tarte aux pommes et dont les couverts raclait l'assiette en cuivre. Grunlek se retourna instinctivement vers la porte du salon restée ouverte d'ou l'on apercevait la cheminée et lâcha un juron. Grunlek, Bob et Shin (qui avait fini sa tarte aux pommes) fixèrent la jeune femme. Pour la première fois les aventuriers remarquèrent les cernes sous les yeux de Galadrielle, sa robe de deuil n'était pas informe comme ils l'avaient cru au début mais elle bayait autour de son corps et son visage était émacié comme si elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un prononçait Son nom depuis qu'elle avait reçu la visite d'un doyen de l'église de la lumière venu lui apprendre Sa mort. Elle tenta de se décrisper, sans grand succès. Grunlek, Bob et Shin la regardait de manière inquisitrice et sévère attendant des explications, Viktor de son coté la regardait d'un air désolé. Elle sorti de la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis Sa mort. Trop de souvenir. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode. Ses affaires à Lui était pliée et empilée proprement et dans le coin gauche en haut… un paquet de lettres soigneusement attachées par un lien de cuir qui avait dut servir de lien pour les cheveux de Galadrielle à une époque. Elle se saisit délicatement du précieux paquet et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle défit le lien de cuir, donna aux aventuriers les lettres qui leur revenait, puis quitta la cuisine sans un mot.

Shin, Bob et Grunlek regardait d'un air abasourdi les enveloppes dans leurs mains. Ils remarquèrent à peine Viktor qui quittait la pièce à la suite de la guérisseuse tout en leur jettant un regard compatissant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minute sans rien faire d'autre que d'observer l'écriture de leur nom respectif. Il s'agissait de l'écriture de Théo de Silverberg, puissante et claire… comme lui. Comment étaient-elles entrés en possession de la guérisseuse?

Sentant que personne n'osait ouvrir les enveloppes Bob dit :

« A trois ?, les autres hochèrent la tête en silence, Un. Deux.(une grande inspiration) Trois. »

Le bruit du papier qu'on déchire se fit entendre dans la cuisine. L'enveloppe contenait deux choses : une lettre de Théo et une autre enveloppe plus petite avec de nouveau leur nom sur le dessus. L'écriture sur la petite enveloppe était délicate et élégante. L'écriture de la guérisseuse se souvint Bob pour l'avoir vu sur des pots de médicament. Il allait ouvrir la petite enveloppe quand il se rendit compte que ses deux amis l'avait déjà fait et regardait le petit carton que contenait l'enveloppe d'un air stupéfait, les yeux plein de larmes. Bob l'ouvrit à son tour.

Galadrielle Viviane Vardà

et

Theo de Silverberg

Ont l'honneur de vous convier à leur mariage qui aura lieu le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps

à l'église de la Lumière de la cité aux milles Couleurs.

PS: Si tu te moque de moi je jure que je te crâme. Démon ou pas.

Bob en avait perdu le souffle. Il tentait tant bien que mal de comprendre les mots qu'il lisait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Quand il avait vu l'épée au-dessus de la cheminée il avait pensé que Galadrielle était sa soeur ou encore le coup d'un soir mais pas sa fiancée.

Théo avait une fiancée.

Bob répéta ses mots inlassablement dans sa tête tout en serrant le carton dans ses mains essayant de rendre la situation réelle.

Théo était un introverti. Les émotions lui était en grande partie étrangère. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit resté assez longtemps à un endroit pour tomber amoureux? Parce que il avait été amoureux cela ne faisait aucun doute. Jamais il n'aurait accepter de se lier à une femme sans cela et personne n'aurait pu le forcer.

Bob se força à détourner les yeux du carton d'invitation et déplia l'autre lettre.

Salut Bob,

Tu sais Bob ça fais longtemps que je n'ai plus peur que tu ne perde le contrôle sur ton démon. Je te suivait par choix, parce que je t'aimait bien. Mes parents sont décédés il y a bien longtemps, je n'avais plus de famille. Quand j'ai rejoint les paladins on m'a dit qu'ils deviendraient ma nouvelle famille mais les choses ne ce sont pas passées exactement comme prévu. Tout ça pour dire que je te considère toi Bob, Shin et Grunlek comme ma famille. Et Galadrielle aussi bien sur.

Normalement c'est une femme nommé Galadrielle qui a du vous remettre ces lettres. Vous avez probablement été surpris quand elle vous a dit que j'avais été son fiancé. Je t'assure que je l'aimait. S'il-te-plait prend soin d'elle.

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort alors on se reverra dans un monde meilleur. Je sais que tu crois que tu n'as pas mérité ta place dans ce monde mais je t'assure que tu vaux mille fois mieux que certain qui croit qu'ils le méritent. Je te jure que j'interviendrait pour toi là-haut.

A plus tard mon frère,

Théo de Silverberg

Paladin de la lumière

Il reconnaissait le style de Théo : maladroit, un peu gêné et direct. Bob était très touché par la lettre de son ami. Et… merde une larme tomba sur le papier de la lettre. Il essuya rapidement ses joues. Grunlek, Shin et Bob se regardèrent. Aucun d'entre ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Le silence s'installa.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Shin entendit un gémissement à fendre le coeur qui venait du salon. C'était probablement Galadrielle qui l'avait émit. Pauvre fille. Penser qu'elle avait été la fiancée de Théo était surprenant et les imaginer ensemble impossible. Il observa Grunlek se lever et verser de l'eau fumante dans une tasse, y presser un citron et chercher quelque chose dans les pots de Galadrielle. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait sous les yeux étonnés de Shin tendis que Bob approuvait le nain en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Shin prononçant ainsi le premier mot

« De la belladonne » répondit Bob d'un ton égal

Shin paniqua

« C'est pas un poison mortel? »

« En petite dose c'est un somnifère. » répliqua Grunlek d'un ton apaisant

Shin se tu. Inutile de demander pour qui était la tisane, lui aussi avait remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de la guérisseuse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui menait au salon en file indienne. Quand Grunlek ouvrit la porte ce que vit Shin lui brisa le coeur. Sa sauveuse s'était effondrée a deux mètre du canapé comme si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y assoir. Elle était roulée en boule au sol. Ce qui rendait la scène encore plus impressionnante était le silence qui régnait. Elle pleurait en silence laissant échapper de temps en temps de petits gémissement de pure douleur qui arrachait le coeur. Viktor était assis à côté d'elle lui caressait maladroitement les cheveux en murmurant ce qui devait être des mots de réconfort pendant que Eden, qui s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme, s'était couchée près d'elle et avait posé le museau sur son flan. Grunlek s'approcha d'elle et tenta de lui faire boire le breuvage mais elle ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Grunlek demanda l'aide de Bob du regard et celui-ci, qui était resté dans la chambranle s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. Bob était celui du groupe qui était le plus social et le plus doué avec les émotions mais Shin comprenait la jeune femme mieux que quiconque. Il se saisit du verre et demanda aux autres de s'éloigner d'un geste de la main.

Grunlek observa d'un oeil circonspect Shin déposer le verre près de lui tout en s'agenouillant près de Galadrielle. Shin la souleva et la serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant quelque chose que Grunlek ne saisit pas de la ou il était. La jeune femme hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Elle tendit la main vers la tasse de tisane et la porta a ses lèvres. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle eu du mal à boire et un filet d'eau coula à la commissure de ses lèvres. Quand elle eu fini de boire Shin reprit la tasse de ses mains et Galadrielle se laissa aller à sangloter sur l'épaule de Shin pendant qu'il lui carressait les cheveux et chantonnant une chansons dans sa langue. Shin avait vraiment une belle voix mais il ne chantait pas souvent et quand Grunlek lui avait demandé pourquoi les yeux de l'archer avaient reflétés une telle tristesse que Grunlek n'avait pas insisté. Le nain observa sa tisane faire son effet sur la jeune femme : ses sanglot se firent de plus en plus éloignés et sa respiration de plus en plus profonde. Quand il fut sur qu'elle dormait il fit signe au demi-élémentaire de la transporter jusqu'à la chambre que Viktor lui indiqua comme celle de la maîtresse de maison.

Pendant que Shin montait la guérisseuse à l'étage, Viktor, Bob et Grunlek s'assirent dans les canapés du salon. Grunlek prit la parole.

« Ça faisait combien de temps que Galadrielle et Théo était fiancé quand il est mort? » demanda-t-il.

« Officiellement… depuis trois mois. »

À peu près le moment ou l'aventure qui avait couté la vie à Théo avait commencé. Grunlek se souvint à ce moment là que la cité aux milles Couleurs était justement l'endroit dont ils étaient partis. Avant que la druidesse ne croisent leur chemins ils étaient simplement partis pour se rendre aux forges de l'église de la Lumière; Théo avait demandé un nouveau bouclier. Le jour de leur départ Théo avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à faire avant qu'ils ne partent. Il avait quitté le campement d'un pas nerveux et était revenu plusieurs heure plus tard avec un drôle de sourire rayonnant qui s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre. Ses compagnons l'avait questionné sur l'apparition de ce sourire et s'était moqué de lui. Théo n'avait même pas réagit face aux piques de ses amis. Il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il aurait des révélations à leur faire sur le chemin du retour.

Grunlek comprenait maintenant que Théo avait du demander la main de Galadrielle cette journée là. Ni Bob, Ni Shin, Ni Grunlek ne se seraient jamais moqué de lui pour une telle raison. Ils auraient été fou de joie pour Théo.

Grunlek soupira, cette journée ne pouvait devenir pire ou plus déprimante.

Shin entra dans la pièce a ce moment là.

« Que lui as-tu dis pour qu'elle se calme? Ça faisait une heure que j'essayai. » Demanda Viktor en regardant le demi-élémentaire avec une expression de pur respect sur le visage qui aurait pu être comique en d'autre circonstance.

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas ce que Théo voudrait et que je comprenait ce que représentait cette journée pour elle. »

Grunlek jeta un regard interrogateur a Shin et remarqua du coin de l'oeil que les deux autres avait réagit de la même manière. Shin s'assit et prit son visage dans ses mains et dit d'un air exaspéré:

« On est le 20 Mars » Grunlek ne comprenait toujours pas.

Shin continua excédé

« C'est l'équinoxe de printemps aujourd'hui, pauvres crétins »

Grunlek revit sa position: les choses pouvaient toujours devenir pire et plus déprimante.

Galadrielle avait dormi presque 24h d'affilé. Cela avait même inquiété Grunlek qui avait fini par croire qu'il avait mis trop de belladone dans la tisane. Il avait tort. La jeune femme était juste épuisée. Quand elle avait redescendu les escaliers le lendemain, les cernes sous ses yeux avait disparu et elle avait l'air moins désespérée que la veille. Malgré tout Viktor était inquiet pour Galadrielle. Il était habitué à une jeune femme pleine d'énergie, souriante et curieuse, très curieuse. Et pourtant…elle n'avait posée aucune question à personne. Elle n'avait pas interrogée Bob pour connaitre les avantages et inconvénients de sa nature de demi-démon, elle n'avait pas asticotée Shin pour qu'il lui apprenne la langue des élémentaires et n'avait pas harcelée Grunlek pour qu'il lui explique le fonctionement de son bras mécanique. Elle s'était contentée de pâles sourires.

Grunlek, Bob, Shin et lui étaient maintenant en train de définir la suite du trajet qu'ils emprunteraient pour poursuivre leur route. Galadrielle entra dans la pièce avec un plateau qui contenait 5 tasses de tisane et des biscuits tout chaud sorti du four. Elle distribua les tasses puis s'assit à la gauche de Shin.

« On pourrait prendre ce chemin-là: ça nous ferait éviter la forêt. Qu'est-ce-que tu en pense Viktor? »

On le saisit par le bras pour le faire sortir de sa rêverie.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il un peu gêné.

« On disait qu'on devrait emprunter ce chemin pour éviter la forêt. » répéta patiement Grunlek

« Je sais pas trop. C'est plus long par là. »

« Oui mais c'est plus sur. » intervint l'archer.

« Vrai mais il y a un village dans la foret. On pourrait y faire halte. » fit remarquer Bob

Le ton monta rapidement entre eux. Galadrielle les coupa au moment ou les insultes allaient commencer à fuser.

« La nuit porte conseil. Vous en reparlerez demain. En attendant ça me fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie, Viktor ouvrit la bouche pour protester, En attendant je vais préparer le souper. » Galadrielle se leva, Grunlek fit de même dans le but d'aller l'aider et Viktor décida de se taire. La guérisseuse et le nain allaient passer la porte de la cuisine, quand la porte d'entrée vola en éclat et un groupe d'homme habillés en brun sombre, le visage caché par une étoffe de la même couleur envahirent la demeure. Viktor dégaina son épée qu'il avait toujours à portée de main. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Grunlek se mettre en garde, Bob préparer une boule de feu et Shin qui cristallisait une dague. Il allait se jeter dans la bataille quand une tornade noire passa devant lui.

* * *

Les cliffhangers c'est pas mon fort désolé.

Si ça vous plaît prenez le temps de laisser une petite review après avoir lu. Ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide a m'améliorer.

À bientôt et merci


	4. Chapitre 3 : Légende et doute

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis un peu en retard avec ce chapitre et malheureusement ça ne sera pas la dernière fois.

Un grand merci à Amazaria pour m'avoir remonté le moral et à mangagreida pour ses encouragement et sa relecture.

Je m'excuse mille fois pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe.

* * *

Légende et doute

* * *

Shin n'avait jamais vu cela. Dès que la porte avait été enfoncé il s'était approché de Galadrielle. Théo lui avait demandé de la protéger et il avait l'intention d'honorer la mémoire de son ami. À peine retourné il avait vu Galadrielle glisser les mains dans ses poches et en sortir deux dagues. Elle s'était élancée vers les intrus en maniant ses dagues avec une dextérité et une rapidité impressionnante. Avant même que les deux premiers ait pu réagir elle leur avaient tranchés la gorge et ils se vidaient de leur sang sur le parquet. Elle se dégagea d'un troisième qui la chargeait en plantant sa dague dans se coeur et tournant la lame. Il restait 3 agresseurs. Un d'entre eux semblait être le chef, il restait à l'écart et ses yeux se tintaient graduellement de terreur. Galadrielle fut attaquée de front par un homme qui faisait deux fois sa taille, il leva son épée et l'abaissa sur Galadrielle mais elle avait déjà disparu sa robe virevoltant la faisant ressembler a une tornade noire et l'homme tua son acolyte qui avait voulu prendre la guérisseuse à revers. Il n'eu jamais l'occasion de le savoir car Galadrielle était déjà passé derrière lui et lui tranchait la jugulaire. Le chef se retourna pour s'enfuir mais elle le plaqua au sol.

Bob, Viktor, Grunlek et Shin observait d'une incrédulité totale la jeune femme. Elle avait mis hors d'état de nuire six agresseur avant même que le groupe ait pu réagir.

Shin regardait Galadrielle qui maintenait le chef au sol. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillait de fureur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » La voix de Galadrielle résonna, impérieuse. Mais seul le silence lui répondit l'homme au sol était trop abasourdi pour faire autre chose que de la regarder avec un air ébahit. Après plusieurs longues secondes de silence l'homme répondit d'une voix modulée par la terreur.

« Je ne dirai rien. »

« Mauvaise réponse » Galadrielle leva sa dague et l'abattit sur le l'auriculaire de l'homme qui hurla de douleur.

« Je vais me répéter une dernière fois… Qui… êtes… vous? »

L'homme pleurait désormais mais répondit.

« Je suis Gérard. J'avais pour mission de kidnapper la gardienne de la gemme de pouvoir de la guérison. »

« Qui vous l'a demandé? » demanda Galadrielle tout en soulevant sa dague de nouveau. Suivant la dague du regard Gérard répondit si vite que le groupe du faire un effort pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Je suis qu'un mercenaire. On m'a fait monter en grade la semaine dernière et ensuite on m'a dit de vous capturer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ceux qui m'ont engager se font appeler 'La lune Invisible'. J'ai aussi entendu dire que la guilde des intendants était impliqué dans l'affaire. Je croyais que c'était tous des illuminés mais ils payaient bien. »

Shin qui n'avait pas bouger depuis le début de la 'conversation' sursauta. Il sentit Bob qui émettait une chaleur surnaturelle à côté de lui se raidir

« Quel est leur but final? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas. Je vous en prie…»

Shin était totalement perdu par contre Galadrielle elle semblait comprendre. Elle leva sa dague et l'enfonça d'un coup sur dans le coeur du mercenaire abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances.

Galadrielle lâcha ses dagues comme si elles venaient de se transformer en serpent. Elle s'écarta du champ de bataille en se trainant au sol. Sa robe, trop ample, avait été coupée par les dagues et les épées de ses adversaires et certains endroits était taché par le sang qui avait giclé. Elle haïssait tuer. Elle était la Guérison. Tuer n'était pas son travail. Elle se réfugia dans un coin de la salle et observa le salon. Les canapés était fichus, le sol ne valait pas mieux de plus le bois avait dû absorber le liquide poisseux, les murs en pierre était aussi couvert de rouge et le sang commençait à sécher par endroit. En voyant cela Galadrielle devint hystérique et poussa un cri. Elle se leva brusquement, couru chercher des chiffons et commença a éponger le sang aux murs et au sol sous le regard étonné et mal à l'aise des quatre aventuriers. En essuyant le sol, son regard se porta sur ses bras et ses mains, qui avait été recouvertes de rouge vif. Elle hurla et se dirigea vers la cour arrière et y vomit tripes et boyaux. Elle retourna dans la maison et nettoya ses bras et ses mains avec une brosse à récurer. Le sang finit par se décoller de sa peau mais celle-ci était égratignée par la brosse.

Bob observait très étonné la jeune femme qui était complètement hystérique face à ce qu'elle venait de faire. Compte tenu du calme dont elle avait fait preuve durant le combat sa réaction face à la mort était surprenante. Elle retraversa le salon vers la cuisine et Bob entendit le bruit de l'eau.

« Shin tu pourrais peut-être remplir le bain qui est à l'étage? »

« J'y vais »

Shin, Bob et Grunlek avaient décidé sans vraiment se consulter « d'adopter » la jeune femme. Elle avait été la fiancée de Théo qu'ils considéraient comme un frère. Elle aurait pu, elle aurait dû devenir leur belle-soeur, la petite soeur du groupe. Bob s'approcha de Galadrielle et posa les mains sur ses épaules. Il lui prit la brosse a récurer des mains, la mena à l'étage un bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa dans la salle de bain où Shin avait rempli le bain. Le pyromane constata aussi que l'archer avait pensé à sortir une robe propre et un drap de bain qu'il avait posé sur une petite table près de la baignoire. Il entendit Galadrielle murmurer un merci. Il sorti avec Shin.

Bob s'éloigna de la porte et descendit les escaliers avec Shin. Ils trouvèrent Grunlek et Viktor en train de nettoyer le salon. Bob n'en pouvait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici, bordel ? »

Viktor se releva difficilement.

« C'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer. De plus je ne sais pas grand chose. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont les types en brun qui sont entrés. »

« Est-ce que tu peux envoyer les corps ailleurs? » lui demanda Grunlek.

Bob se concentra et dirigea sa paume vers la pile de cadavre qui disparut instantanément.

Shin siffla.

« Dis donc tu t'améliore. Tu n'as pas foutu le feu à la maison. »

Il soupira, pendant que Grunlek hochait la tête en riant.

La vanne de Shin détendit l'atmosphère et les compagnons s'installèrent dans les canapés, que Grunlek avait recouvert d'un drap pour dissimuler le sang, en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Malgré l'ambience plus détendue qui régnait dans la maison Grunlek restait sur ses gardes. Il se demandait quelles explications allait bien pouvoir leur fournir la guérisseuse et Viktor refusait obstinément de dire le moindre mot. Grunlek s'en voulait de ne pas faire entièrement confiance a la guérisseuse mais son manque de confiance en la nature humaine l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois par le passé.

« Je suis désolée. » La voix douce de la guérisseuse sortit le nain de ses pensées sordides « d'habitude je ne pleure pas aussi souvent…Je n'avais jamais torturé avant…c'est contre nature » Elle eu un sourire forcé. « Je crois que je vous dois des explications. »

« Effectivement » répondit Grunlek d'un ton dur qu'il regretta sitôt qu'il vit la guérisseuse se raidir. Bob lui jetta un regard mauvais et lui adressa un mot par télépathie.

 _« C'est pas en la braquant qu'on aura des réponses »_ Grunlek hocha discrètement la tête.

Ignorant qu'une conversation mentale avait lieu la guérisseuse commença a expliquer.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des soeurs gardienne? »

Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas a se souvenir de ou il en avait entendu parler. Bob lui rafraichit la mémoire.

« Oui, dans les légendes c'est elles que les dieux ont désignés comme responsable des gemmes de pouvoirs. Elles sont responsable de ce que les gens en font, elles doivent réguler leur utilisation. Si quelqu'un a l'intention de les utiliser a mauvais escient, elles doivent l'en empêcher et ou réparer ses fautes. Cet ordre est dirigé par neuf femmes au grand pouvoir. On les appelle les Gardiennes des Gemmes, elle sont responsable de toutes les autres soeurs. Les soeurs sont divisées en neuf groupes chacun dirigés par une Gardienne : les ténèbres, la terre, l'eau, l'air, la lumière, l'érudition, la guérison, les murmures et bien sur le feu. »

Galadrielle hocha la tête.

« Exactement, par contre je ne suis pas d'accord sur un point… Qui t'a dit qu'elles étaient des légendes? »

Grunlek, Bob et Shin se raidirent. Elle plaisantait. Elle devait plaisanter. Grunlek sentit sa confiance en la jeune femme vaciller de nouveau.

« Théo était au courant. Il la croyait et moi aussi d'ailleurs. » L'affirmation de Viktor et ses quelques explications eurent vite fait de convaincre le nain. Voyant que les aventuriers la croyaient, Galadrielle poursuivit.

« Quand vous êtes parti avec Théo vers le domaine de l'intendant Bragg vous vous êtes arrêtés dans un village ou il a posté une lettre m'expliquant la situation. Inutile de vous dire que les agissements de la Lune Invisible nous ont beaucoup inquiété. Nous n'avions même pas la moindre idée que la Lune Invisible existait. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui je croyais que c'était réciproque. La dernière fois que je me suis rendue a la cité des Gardiennes, nous avons organisé une enquête. Je dois me rendre la bas dès demain pour expliquer que la situations est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait et prendre des nouvelles. »

« Je suppose que vous êtes la gardienne de la gemme de guérison. » demanda Bob.

« Ça explique comment elle a fait pour me sauver. » dis Shin

« Tu as eu de la chance. » confirma la jeune femme « Tu aurais été condamné si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui avais tenté de te soigner. J'ai du utiliser mon fragment de gemme pour te soigner… C'est aussi moi qui ai appris à Théo à soigner grâce à la lumière. »

Elle quitta le salon, laissant les aventuriers digérer la nouvelle et alla chercher le fragment de gemme qu'elle avait enterré dans le jardin.

Tout en déterrant la gemme de pouvoir qui avait repris sa couleur lilas, elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire. Il allait falloir trouver une solution pour la Lune Invisible au plus vite. Ses soeurs avait cru avoir le temps pour trouver une solution mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient au courant de leurs existences, il allait falloir faire vite sinon elles perdraient l'avantage. Elle retourna dans la maison ou le groupe hétéroclite d'aventurier discutait ferme. Elle s'approcha.

« Ecoutez, je dois partir demain matin. Je vais aller prévenir les autres gardiennes que la Lune Invisible connait notre existence. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le souhaitez. Je vous préviendrai si j'ai des informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

Shin était épuisé. Ils avaient discutés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le groupe avait finalement décidé d'accompagner la guérisseuse chez elle. Elle pourrait sans doute les aider a retrouver Bragg. Cela leur permettrait aussi de la protéger comme Théo l'avait demandé. Shin empaqueta ses affaires et alla se coucher. Cette nuit encore, il n'aurait droit qu'a quelques heures de sommeil.

Le lendemain quand il quitta la demeure avec ses compagnons, ils se rendirent a l'écurie ou ils trouvèrent la jeune femme qui attachait les sacoches a son cheval blanc tout en faisant la conversation à Eden qui faisait la sourde oreille en mangeant sa proie du matin. La louve se leva en les voyant et alla lécher les mains de Grunlek, toute heureuse de voir son maitre. La guérisseuse avait troqué sa robe noire pour un pantalon ample de la même couleur, des bottes en cuir et une chemise blanche à manches longues resserré par un corsage lilas.

« Vous partez aussi? Vous n'êtes pas obliger. Vos blessures sont encore fraiche et vous devriez vous reposez encore un peu. » rappela Galadrielle

« On vous accompagne. »répondit Bob d'un ton sans appel.

Galadrielle sembla un peu surprise mais opina du chef très heureuse d'avoir des compagnons de voyage.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Je m'amuse énormément à écrire cette histoire et j'espère de tout coeur que vous passez un bon moment en la lisant.

S'il-vous-plait prenez le temps de laissez une review ça me fait plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

À bientôt et merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.


End file.
